fraternal_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Davenport
Anthony Davenport is a main character on Fraternal Twins. He is the husband of Monica Davenport, and the father of Seth, Lindsay, Katie, and Nick Davenport. He is “portrayed” by Dan Payne. Personality Anthony didn’t want to move on from crime-fighting, and unlike Monica, and he wishes he and his kids could use their powers often. He won’t hesitate to yell at his children when he gets mad at them. He is overly competitive, and gets mad when he can’t do what others can do. Biography Into Hiding In this episode, Anthony and Monica go to talk to the Jendenville School Board to make sure their kids could go to there. And leave the kids home by themselves. Science Fair In this episode, Anthony and Monica want to enter the local bowling competition, but he isn’t very good at bowling, despite his super-strength. Prank War In this episode, Anthony wants to spend time with Nick, but he unintentionally makes Nick feel overcrowded. He asks Monica to help him bond with his youngest son. Powers & Abilities Superpowers * Super Strength * Intuition Temporary Powers * Teleportation Other Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat Relationships Family Monica Davenport Main article: Monica & Anthony Monica is Anthony’s wife who has the power of Flight, they are good at working together, and enjoy teaming up (whether against the League of Villains, or their own kids), which is shown many times. However, they will also compete against each other frequently because they both always want to win. Seth Davenport Seth is Anthony’s oldest son who has the power of Telekinesis and Fire Powers, they have a pretty good relationship, and Seth has asked his dad for advice with girls before. Seth does think his dad is rather uncool, but he does also look up to his dad as a superhero, and wants to be like him when he grows up as well. Lindsay Davenport Lindsay is Anthony’s oldest daughter who has the power of Telekinesis and Ice Powers, they usually have a good relationship, but Lindsay does think he’s overly stern sometimes. She looks up to her dad as a superhero, and wants to be like him one day. Lindsay does thinks her dad’s a bit strict, but he’s just looking out for her. Katie Davenport Katie is Anthony’s youngest daughter who has the power of Laser Vision, they seem to have a good relationship, but Katie does seem to think that her dad is too strict sometimes, and she also doesn’t like the way her dad tends to yell at her and her siblings, and thinks he is too stern sometimes, but he is just looking out for her. Nick Davenport Nick is Anthony’s youngest son who has the power of Teleportation, they spend some time together, and have a lot of things in common that they like to do. In Prank War, Anthony wanted to bond with Nick, but Nick kept going to his mom, however, they ended up finding many fun things to do. They have a good relationship. Friends Steven Delmonico Stephen is Anthony’s best friend and fellow superhero, they work well together as superheroes, and enjoy taking down villains together. Stephen was sad when Anthony had to go into hiding because that meant that the two couldn't keep fighting crime and taking down villains together, which Stephen told Anthony when he visited. Enemies RazorMan RazorMan is Anthony’s archenemy from when he was a superhero, they live up to their statuses, and were always trying to take each other down. They hate each other very much, and this escalated when Anthony and his family had to go into hiding because of RazorMan. They both hate each other very much. Trivia * Anthony was a world famous superhero and had a lot of movies before they went into hiding. * He married Monica Davenport in July, 2000 when he was 23 years old. * Anthony’s first solution is to yell at the kids. * He is 41 years old. * Anthony’s archenemy, RazorMan, was the reason he and his family had to go into hiding. * His zodiac sign is Aquarius. Category:Main Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Davenport Family Category:Davenport Boys